Aphrodite's Love Show
by Author1998
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. When Aphrodite get's bored, she decides to create a TV show. When she plops Percy Jackson in the middle of it, he discovers what the TV show's purpose is. Annabeth, of course is in it with him, and neither of them want to be there. Then why stay? Let's just say they're both handcuffed to the chairs. I will do different pairings later on. Please R
1. Dragged Into It

**Just a quick author's note, thanks for clicking this fanfiction! I apologize for not updating my other stories, but this one popped into my head and I just couldn't resist. Well, here goes!**

Percy was hungry. He checked his watch and sighed; there was still an hour before dinner. He had already gone through his activities, there was really nothing to do.

Rolling off his bed, Percy considered looking for his girl friend. Annabeth Chase, otherwise known as Wise Girl. She could probably think of something to keep him occupied. After all, she was a daughter of Athena. Thinking was her thing.

Then he remembered; Annabeth was gone. She was helping the satyrs gather the incoming flood of half-bloods, and wouldn't be back until the following week. Camp Half-Blood seemed so empty without her.

Percy was just about to give up, when a bright light suddenly enveloped him, and he blacked out.

Percy woke up to applause. Blinking the white spots out of his eyes, he realized he was in a plush chair on a large platform stage, like the ones on TV talk shows. And across from him sat Aphrodite herself, smiling at him.

"What..." Percy managed.

"Welcome to Aphrodite's Love Show!" A man's voice came from speakers above them. "You are our first contestant!"

"Percy Jackson." Aphrodite clapped her hands in delight. "This is going to be fun."

"Where am I?"

"Aphrodite's Love Show. A smart boy like you should've figured that out by now." She dabbed at her lip gloss.

Percy tried not to concentrate on Aphrodite's beauty. "Why am I here?"

"I got bored. You have no idea how dull it is to just sit there all day with nothing to do."

"Don't you have some kind of godly duties or something?" Percy asked.

"Well... this is more important. Anyways, let's get started. Perseus Jackson, you and your girlfriend have been summoned to take part in Aphrodite's Love Show! My goal is to break the two of you apart, then get you back together again." Aphrodite's voice was filled with glee.

"Wait, what?"

"Please welcome... Annabeth Chase!" The man's voice sounded again, and a third chair appeared besides Percy.

Annabeth was groggily rubbing her eyes. When they came into focus, the first thing she saw was Percy.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Ask _her_." Percy glared at Aphrodite.

Once Annabeth had been told about the show, she turned pale. "Percy, we have to get out of here."

"Ah ah ah." Aphrodite wagged her finger at Annabeth. "No leaving until the show is over. Zeus didn't allow me to host this show without cost. The whole of Olympus has probably turned on this channel, and I am not going to disappoint."

Cuffs came out of the armchairs and strapped both demi-god's wrists down, preventing them from escape. "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Percy and Annabeth's chairs swivelled towards a gigantic TV screen, Percy's name written in large bold letter across it.

"Percy, let's start by asking questions. I only have an hour, so let's get cracking. Annabeth, your boyfriend may or may not have been dishonest with you in the past. Would you like to find out? Me and you are going to take turns asking Percy questions. You can ask anything you like. As you may have guessed, Percy is on a lie detector, therefor cannot lie without alerting us. Simple, right? Now let's begin."

Aphrodite turned to Percy, smiling devilishly. "This is going to be fun."

**Should I continue? Review and let me know! :) If you think you have a question that Annabeth or Aphrodite should ask, feel free to PM me and let me know. If you do, please keep it appropriate. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Questions

**Hi, you wonderful clickers of the chapter 2 button! I am so so grateful to my wonderful reviewers! **

**To Guest: I'm glad you love it :) **

**To Turtle Soup: Thanks to you guys I will continue! ;) **

**To TheHoff: At first I didn't get it, then I figured it out. Clever, real clever. :) **

**To Soccerlover5959: I hope it is *smiles to self at what I have in mind* **

**To Guest: Did he really kiss her? I think Blackjack interrupted before anything could get too...er...intimate ;)**

**To Musical Dream: You'll find out... mwahahahaha!**

**To m: Interesting is good interesting... right? ;) **

**To sk8tergirl2: Nah, I think I won't leave you hanging after all :) **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. **

Annabeth looked at Aphrodite, now (slightly) looking forward to this. "Am I going first?" She asked.

"Sure. He is your boyfriend."

"Percy." Annabeth paused. "Was there ever a time in our relationship when you wished you wouldn't have dated me?"

"No." Percy gulped.

Nothing beeped; he was telling the truth.

Aphrodite's sly smile seemed glued to her face. "My turn. Have you ever kissed, or almost kissed, anyone besides Annabeth?"

"No!" Percy was indignant. Then an image flashed through his mind of him and Rachel the same time the lights flashed on the lie detector.

"Ah ha!" Aphrodite said, leaning over and pressing a button on Percy's chair. "Let's see who, shall we?"

A picture appeared on the giant TV. Percy and Rachel were in Paul's car, their faces only inches apart. Annabeth's face couldn't decide whether to go chalk white from shock, green from jealousy, or red from anger. It seemed to be switching between all three.

"You... you..." She stuttered, her face going purple with rage and staying that way.

"Here comes the fun part." Aphrodite put her hands behind her head and leaned back. "And only on question 2. How easy was that?"

"We didn't really kiss!" Percy defended himself, looking at the TV screen through the corner of his eye. Did they really look that 'in love'? Or was Aphrodite messing with Annabeth?

"Of course you didn't." Aphrodite said, her voice a mixture of truth and sarcasm. Percy glared at her. "What?"

"Percy," Annabeth's voice held a tremor in it. "I...

"Oh, here it comes here it comes!" Aphrodite squealed, as if the breakup was the most exiting thing that had ever happened.

"I think that Aphrodite and her games are stupid, and if you said you didn't kiss I believe you." Annabeth finished. The audience (did I mention there was an audience?) turned to the half blood disbelievingly.

"Really?" Percy asked, his spirits lifting.

"Of course. But, that picture still shows you and Rachel _almost _kissing, therefore you are still dumped."

Aphrodite, who had been at the edge of her seat, now jumped up. "Perfect. Now for part two." She looked at her watch. "I have 40 minutes to get you guys back together. But after this break!" Aphrodite turned to some invisible camera and winked.

***Wink* You heard her folks! After these messages! (Ps, a review wouldn't hurt ;) )**


	3. Stupid Conlusions

**Hey you guys! Sorry this is a little late, I've been kind of... lazy :) **

**To fire horse is prussia awesome: Glad you like it! And should I do tratie next? Hmm... we'll probably have a vote ;) **

**To TheHoff: :) Thanks **

**To sk8tergirl2: Just wait.. And I will! :) **

**To Rainbow Lagoon: It's great that you enjoyed it! :D **

**To cantwaittillfall: Well, I should hope it's not a bad plot! ;) And your wait is OVER! :) **

**To Kaytie61400: I like comedy, don't you? :) **

**To AnnabethC98: Don't worry, Annabeth knows what she's doing... ;) **

**To 123awesome: XD I love those moments where you can't stop laughing! :3 AHHH! Toliet paper is my weakness! AAHHH! Just kidding, but thanks for your review, and sorry to keep you waiting :) **

**To epicsilverbullet: I don't think they kissed; I read the Last Olympian just to check, and Blackjack inturrupted before Percy could figure out what 'he would've done next.' And I know, I know, the chapters are short! :3 I'm trying to make them longer, and this one will be better, I promise! :) And I didn't update soon, I'm so mean! **

**Alright, here's the story! **

As soon as the commercials were on, Aphrodite clapped her hands. Immediately her makeup began re-applying itself.

Percy was in shock. Annabeth had just dumped him! He wouldn't look at her, he kept his gaze on the floor. And just because he _almost _kissed Rachel. He hadn't even been dating Annabeth at the time! Percy couldn't believe that the daughter of Athena had just made a stupid conclusion.

Annabeth's mind was whirling. If they wanted to get out of the show, they had to play along. Clearly, Seaweed Brain wasn't catching on. Percy obviously thought she had just dumped him. Didn't he know that she never made stupid conclusions?

Don't get me wrong, Annabeth was still a little angry. But she knew that it was before she had dated Percy. Plus it was probably Rachel who was 'making the move.' Percy would've never had the guts.

Annabeth comforted herself with these things before turning to the problem at hand. Getting the first part of Aphrodite's show out of the way had been easy, but what to do about getting back together quickly. She really needed some time alone with Percy to explain her plan.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Annabeth came up with the idea quickly. It probably wouldn't work, but she didn't have anything else she could think of at the moment; the show would be back on soon.

"Okay, go through that door and to the left." Aphrodite said absently, pointing, while keeping her eyes on the mirror floating in front of her face.

"Percy, would you go with me." Annabeth swallowed her pride. "I'm...I'm scared of the dark."

Percy looked at her disbelievingly. If there was anything he was positive about, a girl didn't talk to the ex-boyfriend. Especially right after the break up.

Another thing; if Annabeth was scared of the dark, Hades favorite color was pink. In other words, no way.

He looked at her disbelievingly.

"Well...?" Annabeth's eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Okay, okay." She was up to something, Percy could sense it.

"Come on then."

"Hurry back! Aphrodite's make up tornado vanished. "The show's about ready to start up again!

"We will!" Annabeth took Percy's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"What is it?" Percy hissed, snatching his hand away. "I don't feel like talking to you right now!"

"Exactly. You are such a kelp head." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I didn't really dump you. I just want to get out of here."

Percy blinked in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes!" The daughter of Athena grinned at the face Percy was making.

"In that case..." Percy kissed his girlfriend, both of them smiling into it.

"We'd better get back." Annabeth murmured, pulling back and sprinting back to the stage.

Percy followed, putting on a sullen face and sitting down, wincing as the hand cuffs strapped themselves back in place.

Why hadn't we gotten out when we had the chance? He asked himself, mentally face palming.

Oh yeah. His thoughts continued. She probably would've kept poofing us over here anyway. Might as well get this over with.

"Hi! Welcome back to Aphrodite's Love Show!" The man's voice exclaimed from hidden speakers above them. "Here we have Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, who recently broke up and completed step 1. Next, Aphrodite must complete step 2 by getting this adorable couple back together again!"

Aphrodite looked at the two. "Alright, let's try Mind Mayhem."

A baseball cap appeared and fastened itself to Annabeth's head. When she tried to get it off, the hat wouldn't budge.

The giant TV flickered, and an image of Annabeth strangling Aphrodite appeared.

"Er, as you can tell, whatever Annabeth is thinking is displayed on the screen." Aphrodite didn't seem to be amused when the Annabeth on the TV began hitting a cowering Aphrodite on the head with a baseball bat, her grey eyes ablaze.

Annabeth watched the screen with a scowl.

"So... are we going to watch you get beat up, or is this supposed to have a purpose?" Percy watched the screen, and, on the other hand, was greatly amused. It took all his self control not to burst out laughing at the scene.

"It has a purpose!" Aphrodite glared at the son of Poseidon. "I say a word, and whatever pops in Annabeth's head, pops onto the screen."

"How does that help?" Annabeth glared at the love goddess.

"You'll see. Ready?"

"No."

"Okay, then. Here we go! Annabeth. Cabin."

The screen flickered, and Percy and Annabeth were hugging. Aphrodite smirked, while the two demi-gods hid their blushes.

"Next, lake."

There was Annabeth and Percy kissing underwater. Curse Aphrodite and her stupid brain games!

"Sleep."

Percy winced at the sight of himself drooling for the world to see. He could here laughter in the audience and tried to ignore it.

"Traitor."

This time, the screen was split. On one side was Luke, with his eyes glinting and his sword raised.

The other side showed Percy... with Rachel Dare. It was the same image that had popped from his own head when Aphrodite had asked him if he had kissed or almost kissed anyone. Great, Annabeth now put him in the same category with Luke. Good job love goddess.

"Hope." It was Pandora's box. Figures.

"Bathroom."

Before Annabeth could control it, there was her, telling Percy that she didn't really dump him. Chancing a look at Aphrodite, there was no way they were getting out of here without some serious problems.

"So." Aphrodite growled. "You've been cheating."

**Well? What do you think? Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review! :) **


	4. Finally Finished

**Hewwo everyone! Glad you could join us on Aphrodite's Love Show!**

**To AnnabethC98: I didn't have you fooled, huh? Darn! ;) And yes, they are definitely in trouble now! Or are they... :3**

**To Awesome101: I did! :) **

**To Guest: The chapters so nice, you said more thrice! Terrible poetry, I know ;) **

**To percabeth121417: Okay, okay, you twisted my arm. Here's more! ;3 **

**To WeirdButCool: You shall see! Mwahahah! And I'm glad you like it so much :) **

**To sk8tergirl2: Nope, Annabeth doesn't do stupid things ;) At least, I don't think she does... we won't know until the Mark of Athena! And thanks for the review! :3**

**To Teddehbear: XD I hope she sounds scary. It would be kind of weird if she said that with delight... :3 Here's the update! :) **

**That's all. Oh, and I will be drawing this pairing to a close, so feel free to put another pairing you want me to do in a review or PM me, the next pairing is up to you guys! :) Here's the story!**

"No... no we haven't been cheating!" Percy protested meekly.

"Oh really?" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Good, I can't have that." She clapped her hands, immediately happy again.

The two demigods looked at each other, bewildered.

"Er, okay." Annabeth managed. "Next word please." It took all her brain power not to start thinking about how she had just fooled Aphrodite, some how.

While Aphrodite started rattling off random stuff, Percy's mind wandered. How did Aphrodite be so brainless? Then it hit him.

The image of the two near the bathroom was just a picture. Aphrodite didn't know what they were saying, she just saw the still scene. But why did she say they were cheating at the exact moment the picture had appeared? The only conclusion that made sense to Percy, was that Aphrodite had planned to say they were cheating earlier, just to get their reaction. The timing was just a coincidence.

Percy shook his head and started to pay attention. He prepared his acting skills and waited for a good moment to use them.

"Mountain."

The image was of him and Annabeth sharing their first kiss. Perfect.

"Annabeth!" Percy tried to sound as mushy as possible. "I remember that day. I don't want all these sweet memories to go to waste! Please, be my girlfriend."

Annabeth choked on her laughter and replied in a equally lovey dovey tone.

"My dear Perseus! I accept your offer, and may we always be together!"

Aphrodite looked between them, grinning broadly, and obviously eating their words up. The audience stood, clapping loudly. Confetti poured down like rain. The half blood had to close their eyes to avoid getting the stuff in their eyes.

When they finally opened their eyes, they were right where they had been before getting poofed.

Percy looked around his cabin and sighed. Back to boredom.

Annabeth revved the engine of her borrowed car and continued on the retrieval of a daughter of Hermes.

What an interesting adventure.

**Okay, remember. Review or PM me and vote for your favorite pairing! Thanks for reading! **


	5. VOTE

**Okay, so it's between Traite and Jasper! Just a question; do Travis and Katie ever actually date in the books? It will affect the show… so be sure to tell me! You've got three days to vote for your pairing! Choose wisely ****J So far **

**Tratie-2**

**Jasper-1**


	6. Run For It

** I'm so sorry it took this long to update. Seriously. High school is drowning me in work right now... but here's the story, and I hope you don't kill me for being so late. :( Enjoy! The results of the voting were... Tratie! I'll do Piper and Jason next... maybe ;) But anyhow, without further ado, your fanfic!**

Travis Stoll was plotting a prank on Chiron with his brother, when a knock came from the door.

"I bet it's her." Connor said. "We should run."

"Nah. I can handle this." Travis walked confidently to the door and flung it open.

It was exactly who they expected.

Katie Gardener stood in the doorway, her face red and her hair mussed up. One of her pant legs was torn, and her shirt looked as if it had a bite out of it at the hem. Her eyes glinted red.

Travis shut the door quickly right when she opened her mouth to speak.

"You're right. Let's run." He said meakly.

BAM! The door flew open. Katie marched inside, grabbed Travis by the back of his shirt, and dragged him towards her cabin.

"Help! Connor!" Travis struggled, but the girl was too strong for him in her rage.

"Toodle-oo." Connor waved at his brother and shut the door.

"This is the last straw." Katie panted, dragging her victim inside. "You, Stoll, are dead."

The inside of Demeter's cabin was a mess. The Demeter kids were no where to be seen.

"Where are all your siblings?" Travis choked out, struggling to loosen his shirt from his neck.

"Fixing _your _mess." Katie dropped Travis in the middle of the cabin unexpectedly. She locked the door and turned to him.

"Why? Why did you do it?" She asked, her tone tight with anger.

"Do what?" Travis played innocent, rubbing his neck.

"Let loose a bunch of rabbits in our garden? And guess what Travis? THEY EAT FLESH!"

"Wait, what?" Travis looked suprised. "Flesh? They were only supposed to eat the stuff in your garden!"

"Oh no, they ate the garden too. Then a part of our wall. Then our personal possessions. And then... US!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I know you will be." Katie grabbed him by the arm and forced him to a certain spot on the floor. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson, eh Travis?" She pulled a lever that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Travis dropped through the earth and landed in pitch darkness.

"Katie? Is this neccasary?" Travis called up. The secret trap door shut, and there was no reply.

Something moved in the corner.

Travis grabbed at his pocket and pulled out his emergency cell phone. He flipped it open and used the light to look around. He wished he hadn't.

Surrounding him was the rabbits that he had let loose in the Demeter garden eariler that day. And they were still looking hungry.

"Connor?" Travis turned on the walkie-talkie feature on his cell phone.

"Connor here. What's your status?"

"Well, you know those rabbits we let out?"

"Yeah. Did they do their job?"

The animals were closing in on him. "Well, turns out they eat flesh as well as plants."

"Really?"

"Mhmm, and I'm kind of surrounded by them in a dark cavern with no way out..."

Connor was about to reply, when a flash enveloped Travis. It only lasted for a second, but when it was gone, Travis had disappeared. The cell phone clattered to the ground.

"Travis? Hello? TRAVIS!" Connors voice came through the speakers, but no one replied. The rabbits chittered, disappointed.

Katie was happily fixing up her cabin when she fealt a tingling in her stomach. Something was about to happen.

Before she could do anything about it, light erupted all around her, and Katie blacked out.

"Urgh... what happened?" Travis opened his eyes blearily. Colors swirled.

When everything finally came into focus, he couldn't help but gasp.

Travis was in a comfortable chair, seated across from a beautiful woman. The two were on a stage, and the audience was roaring.

Suddenly, a third chair popped up. Katie, the person he least wanted to see, was strapped to her chair as well. When she woke up, her eyes widened immediately. Of course, she looked at him as if it was all his fault.

"What? It's not my fault I got invited to Oprah's show." He said, thinking his theory was correct. I mean, he wasn't that famous, but Travis Stoll was definately worth being on the Ophrah show.

"We're not on Oprah, you idiot." Katie hissed.

"Very good, Katie." The beautiful woman inteverened, looking delighted. "I'm Aphrodite, and this is my show!"

"You have a show?" Travis asked, suddenly less excited.

"Yes, and you two are in the second episode!" The goddess clapped her hands like a 3 year old getting an ice cream cone. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Wait, second?" Katie asked, confused. "Who was in your first episode?"

Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry about that. "

"Hello, and welcome to... Aphrodite's Love Show!" A man's voice echoed above them.

"You got Ares to help you host a love show? I'm impressed." Katie said, after cocking her head to analyze the voice.

"Anyways..." Was Aphrodite blushing? "I think you should understand the purpose of the show before we begin! My goal for you two is to get you together, then break you up! Fun, right?"

"Psh, go ahead." Katie blew her hair out of her face. "I am _never _dating that dork."

"Yeah." Travis scoffed along with her. Aphrodite wouldn't win this time.

"Oh, we'll see what kind of feelings you harbor for one another. Now, do you two know of a game called 'Truth or Dare?'"

The two nodded.

"This first exercise is a bit like that, except for you _have _to tell the truth for any question I ask you. And you both are going to use it."

A small device appeared on the two demi-gods wrists. The chairs swiveled against their will, and they faced a giant TV screen. It was split into two halves, one with Travi's name on it, and one with Katies.

"Let's begin." Aphrodite smiled devilishly.

"Who goes first?" Travis asked nervously.

"You do." Aphrodite took a mirror from thin air and studied herself in it. "Ask Katie anything you like."

"What's your favorite kind of flower?" Travis asked.

"Roses." An idea formed in Katie's mind. She could actually use this and find out if he did like her or not, just not directly. She asked slyly;

"How many more times have you pranked the Demeter cabin than any other cabin?"

"Well...er.." Travis didn't want to answer, so he shut his mouth tight. Suddenly it opened by itself and forced the words out for him. "34."

Aphrodite's smirk was nothing compared to Katie's.

"Fine, you want to play that way? Who do you punish for our pranks more, me or Connor?" Travis said, his face red from embarrasment.

"You." Katie whispered against her will, then grew mad with the question. "Answer me this! Who did you ask to stay alive before we went to war?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"You!" Travis admitted, almost angrily. "And what did you answer me then, huh?"

Katie choked. Her startling eyes grew wide. "That I would never leave this Earth while you were still on it."

The two stared at eachother. The audience grew so quiet you could hear a pin drop. And then...

**The author decided to become evil and run out of time to write. Thanks for reading, and I promise the update will be quicker this time! (Review? *Puppy dog eyes*) **


	7. What Just Happened?

**Thanks all who reviewed! :)**

**thaichick7: I love that pairing too! :D We'll see what happens after I finish this one up! **

**Lala: Thanks for wishing me luck, I always need it with Fanfiction... :3 And a lot of good ideas on your part, too! I appreciate them! XD**

**MatildaSue: I have granted your wish! :) **

**Okay, so I updated quicker like I promised! The reviews definitely inspired me! And thanks for following, or adding me as a favorite or this story as a favorite! I feel so loved :3. Well anyhow, here's the update! **

_The two stared at eachother. The audience grew so quiet you could hear a pin drop. And then..._

The silence seemed to thicken by the second. Finally, Travis couldn't take it anymore.

"Katie, I'll admit it. I like you. There! Happy now, you..." He tured to Aphrodite, who cut him off before he could say any more.

"That's enough. What about you Katie...?" Aphrodite turned to the daughter of Demeter innocently. "Do you have something to say?"

"..." Katie looked down, a blush staining her cheeks.

Travis looked at her, and a wave of desperation crashed through him so hard he felt the breath squeezed from him.

"I... I don't..." She began.

Travis' eyes were growing wider and wider. Was she about to say she didn't like him back?

Aphrodite saw the problem. With a flick of her finger, the handcuffs chaining Travis to his chair lifted. She pretended she hadn't seen anything.

Travis was vaguley aware of his handcuffs lifting. Almost against his will, he stood up and walked over to Katie. He pushed her chin up with one finger and stared into her eyes.

Before any common sense could take control, Travis leaned down and captured Katie's lips in a kiss. The audience gasped.

Katie wasn't sure what to say. When she saw Travis get up out of his chair and walk towards her, she had no idea what he was planning on doing. Hopefully nothing in the prank category.

When his lips met hers, all traces of thought vanished. She could feel his desperation, his wanting her to love him back; all his feelings through that kiss. He was telling her how he felt in the best way in the world, and Katie was lost in it all.

Travis pulled away, his eyes glittering with... were those tears? He walked back to his chair and sat in it without talking.

"In that case, I accept!" Katie broke the silence. A wide grin split Travis's face, and the audience roared their approval.

"Perfect! Now for step two!" Aphrodite squealed above the din.

Katie's brain was still a bit foggy from the kiss. _Step 2? _She thought. Then she remembered.

"Why don't we just skip that part?" Travis seemed to have realized what was about to happen at the same time she did.

"You can't mess up the show, silly!" Aphrodite said. "Why don't we use... Hm... Already used Mind Mayhem... "

"Mind Mayhem?" Katie asked, disturbed.

Aphrodite ignored her. "I know!" She snapped her fingers. "Let's dig up some past!"

"What?" Travis gulped. The past between him and Katie wasn't exactly sunshine and roses.

"Ah, yes. Thoughts are one of the best things in the world. No matter how hard you try, you can't stop judgement or critisism from running across your mind when you see someone. What did you two think when you two first saw eachother, or when one was doing an activity?" Aphrodite pointed at the screen almost lazily.

The TV went blank for a second, then split into two halves again. Suddenly, a video started playing. Katie recognized the right half as her point of view of her very first day of camp. Travis saw the same thing on the left half, only from his point of view.

There was no sound, but words ran across the bottom. It took a second for the demi-gods to realize that the sentences were their thoughts that were going at the time.

Katie blushed at some of the things that ran across her side. Travis was trying to keep up with his thoughts. He must have had coffee.

"This isn't where we're looking at." Aphrodite waved at the TV and the memory began to fast forward. She stopped waving suddenly, and the video came into focus.

Katie was looking at Travis from her point of view, and Travis was looking at Katie.

Both demi gods looked at the other's side to see what they thought of them.

Katie's screen:

_What a scrawny little boy. He could be a scarecrow. Only a scarecrow with a twin, too. I bet they have weirdo names, like Freedle or something like that... _

Travis's screen:

_I guess she's hot, but certainly not my type. She's too fat. Almost like a whale, except for whales use their blubber for warmth. It's hot out here. I wonder what she uses hers for...? _

The two glared at eachother. The audience laughed behind them.

"A scarecrow? I looked like a flippin' _scarecrow_?" Travis's insides were boiling.

"I wouldn't complain! You called me fat! Do you have any idea how insulting that is to a girl?" Katie spluttered, her face looking hurt.

"Next memory!" Aphrodite said. The screen returned to normal, so it was no longer split anymore. After a couple of seconds, Travis recognized the scene from his own mind.

He was walking in a store with his twin. School had just let out, and the two were stuffing things in their pockest with such ease, Katie wondered how they didn't have some sort of medal.

Connor turned to his brother and said something, holding up a rose.

Travis grabbed it out of his hand, laughing. Thoughts ran below:

_This thing is so hideous. I can't believe girls actually _like _them. The only thing a plant is good for, is eating! _

Katie read the words quickly, and when she was finished a sharp cry escaped her lips. "How dare you!" She shouted as Travis stomped the flower into the ground.

Travis watched silently, fuming at Aphrodite. The memory ended, and one from Katie's point of view started.

She was watching Travis try to play basketball with an Apollo kid. She smiled to herself as she thought:

_Why does he even try. That boy is just as scrawny as he was when I first met him. No! Don't pass it to Connor! He'll just give it to the Apollo kid... Yup. I knew it. He's such an idiot..._

Travis looked at his new girlfriend, shocked at her. The Katie he knew was never that judgemental. "Why would you even _think _that?" He yelled at her.

"In my defense, you were pretty awful!" Katie retorted, still mad about the rose incident.

"At least I was okay. I bet you couldn't even make one basket, being the _whale _that you are!" Travis snapped feircly, but immediately regretted it.

Hot tears streamed down Katie's face, blinding her from Travis. She didn't care. "Well if that's the way you want to be, then FINE! I'm calling this relationship off, Stoll, until you learn some respect!" Katie squeezed her wrists through the handcuffs and stormed off the stage.

"Let me out, Aphrodite!" Travis strained at his bonds, screaming at the love goddess.

Wordlessly, she followed his orders.

Travis sprinted off the stage in the same direction of his girlfriend. The crowd was husehd.

Aphrodite turned slowly towards the camera, then her face split into a smile. "And that's it folks! Thank you for watching 'Aphrodites Love Show!'"

The end music played, but the crowd didn't budge.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from the back. "You got to get them back together again!"

"Yeah!" Another person agreed. Soon the whole audience was taking up the cry.

"Alright, alright." Aphrodite sighed. "We'll do some more messing around with the couple. Although, they are so cute when they aren't together... Hmph..." The love goddess turned to the camera again. "Well, you heard them folks. Will this couple be able to forgive eachother and mend the disasters in the relationship that I happily wrought? Come back for more!

**And don't forget! REVIEW! :D Constructive critisism is always welcome as well. Give me ideas, and boost my confidence LOL. So, as Connor said in chapter 1, Toodle-oo. Sooner you review, sooner I update! :3**


	8. Well This is Akward

**I'm baaaaaaaack! ;) And, I took cake soup's advice, and we're going to lay the Tratie couple to rest for now... and let Travis try to reslove his own problems first :) I believe that the other pairing was Jasper, so let us begin! But first, let me thank my amazing reviewers!**

**cake soup: I almost forgot about Reyna... This chapter should be fun *evil grin***

**Mosgem: I guess I just have more time lately, and so I have more time to update! That, or I guess I finally got more excited about this story! :3**

**Divya. Daughter of Athena: I wrote faster! XD **

**thaichick7: Your review was awesome. LOL Artemis on this... Omgosh that would be great XD. And thanks for the boosting of the confidence... :3 (btw, that would be a hilarious fanfic XD) **

**josephineparry04: Glad you liked it! And here's some more! ;) **

**So anyhoooooooow... Here's your fanfic!**

Aphrodite checked her watch and looked over the crowd. The advertisements were taking a bit too long.

"Hold up a second everybody!" The love goddess marched to backstage. She grabbed her laptop and opened it. "Travis and Katie!" She told it.

The two seemed to be arguing heatedly in the Demeter cabin. Aphrodite watched as there was a knock on the door. Piper from her own cabin peeped her head in.

A lightbulb flashed about Aphrodite's head. She didn't really feel like interupting such an important Tratie moment, but she could still keep the show running. Olympus could not be disappointed!

Aphrodite poofed herself back into her seat and smiled at the audience, who quieted down. The camera turned towards her; the show was on.

"While we wait for our previous couple to settle down, I have decided to have some fun with one of my favorite couples. Please welcome the pairing of... Jasper!"

Both Piper and Jason appeared in the chairs, rubbing their eyes.

"What happened?" Jason mumbled.

"I don't... Mom?" Piper looked at Aphrodite, confused. "What's going on."

"Welcome to Aphrodite's Love Show!" The man's voice boomed from the speakers above them.

"Um, Mom? What is that?"

"Well, I'm going to break you and Jason up for the world, then get you back together!" Aprhodite explained, reapplying her eyeshadow with care at the same time.

"I'll get us out of this, Piper!" Jason strained at the handcuffs that had strapped themselves in place. Nothing budged.

"Oh, how cute." Aphrodite smiled. "But we need to start the show. Here we go everybody! I know the perfect thing to break you two up with!"

"Uh oh." Both demi-gods said at the same time.

"Jason, I think you'll find this person painfully familiar. World, please welcome the vicious daughter of Bellona, Reyna!"

"Oh no!" Jason groaned. A girl appeared next to Aphrodite, also strapped into a chair.

The girl opened her eyes, and as soon as she saw Jason, ripped through her bonds.

"Jason! Oh thank goodness! I can't belive you're alive!" She threw herself into his lap and hugged him tightly. Before anyone could do anything else, she kissed him fully on the lips.

Piper's eyes went red. "Reyna is it? Why don't you go jump off a bridge?" She lathered her tone with charmspeak. Unfortunatelly, she was too mad to concentrate.

Reyna turned to her and got off of Jason, who sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't be back sassing the girl who's not tied up." Reyna growled.

"I wouldn't be making out with some one else's boyfriend!" Piper snapped back.

"I'm not!"

"You just did."

Reyna turned to Jason wordlessly. "You're dating this girl?" She gestured to Piper.

"Well... er..."

**I'm so sorry people, but I have to stop here. :( Until next time! **


	9. Silence Is Almost Worse Than Denial

**Hello everybody! :) What with school starting up again today, I was a bit worried I wouldn't be able to make it, but I managed to squeeze some time out of today for this! :) Don't blame me if it's short though, my fingers are frozen. It's FREEZING outside over here in Oregon... Anyhow: **

**josephineparry04: Glad you like it! :D **

**pjoperson: You're right... but I was too lazy to change it XD Thanks for the review!**

**thaichick7: LOL Yeah, you're right. And we can't have a dead Aphrodite if the show is to continue! XD And you should so do a fanfic with one of those idea's... Sounds brilliant to me :) **

**Tatum: Here's some more! And thanks for the boost :) **

**No1PJOFAN: I continueeeeeed XD **

**I'm sorry if I haven't done a disclaimer, perhaps because I would be writing the House of Hades right now and not a fanfic... silly peoples. Oh yeah! I forgot; if any of my words are mispelled, I'm sorry. The type of writer I'm using doesn't have spell check, so I'm pretty much relying on my own spelling skills. **

**Here ya go! Thanks for adding me and this story as a favorite/ follow, too! You guys are just as important in the boosting of the confidence and what-not XD Oops, kinda over did the Author Note... **

Piper looked at Jason expectantly. Why was he hesitating? It's not like he was going to die if he told Reyna they were dating.

"Well...?" Reyna placed her hands on her hips.

Jason looked all around as if he didn't hear her.

"Jason!" Piper was shocked he wasn't telling the girl.

He still was silent.

Piper felt betrayed. She thought Jason had liked her enough to at least admit they were going out. When he stalled another couple of seconds, she was even more shocked. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Aphrodite, please let me out of these please. I need to use the restroom." She exclaimed. The straps contracted into the chair.

Piper got up, and walked up to Jason's chair. "You're dumped, Grace. I thought you liked me, but if you can't admit it, then that's just it." She rounded on Reyna. "As for you, Miss boyfriend stealer..."

With a loud _smack, _Piper slapped her across the cheek with all her strength. Reyna stumbled back; she hadn't seen _that _coming.

"Why you..." The daughter of Bellona growled. She jumped on Piper, catching her by suprise and causing both of them to hit the stage floor.

The audience was eating the drama up.

The two girls rolled around, exchanging blows.

"Stop!" Jason shouted.

They froze. Reyna emerged with a swollen eye, and Piper was struggling to cease the flow of blood coming from her nose.

"I know you two both like me, but I'm sure we can work this out..."

"I do _not _like you anymore, you awful..." She went on to call him some words that are I would rather not use in a fanfic. The point is; Jason was a very large donkey's butt in Piper's eyes and he could go jump off a bridge for all she cared.

With those _lovely _words, she stormed away.

"Oh, well that's just great." Aphrodite exclaimed. "But I'm afraid you can't leave right now. I have to get you back together!"

She snapped her fingers, and Piper reappeared in her chair, strapped in and everything. Reyna was also stuck back her chair, and her cuffs were now a bit stronger than they had been to hold them back .

"Let me out!" Piper yelled at her mom, straining at her bonds.

"No." Aphrodite replied in an even tone. "You're going to stay here."

Suddenly, someone burst through the door. And they didn't look happy.

**Sorry, I had to end it here. :( But guess whooooooooooooo? XD **


	10. It's Never Too Late For Love

**We meet again! It's been too long... Sorry about that. **

**thaichick7: It is... you'll find out! *evil grin***

**blue and silver marble unicorn: Us authors enjoy torturing the readers! Just kidding, I usually don't do it on purpose. :3 And thanks for the advice, I'll do my best! :D**

**No1PJOFAN: Here's some more! Thanks for the encouragment :3**

**josephineparry04: Glad you liked it! :) **

**LoopyToucan: You'll see... muahahaha ;)**

**Person: I love the love too! O.o we must be related! Just kidding, and we'll see about Tratie... XD**

**stagamaniac: That's awesome that people are telling other people about this... :) I feel so LOVEDDDDD! ;)**

**Anyhow, here's the story! :) **

_Suddenly someone burst through the door. And they didn't look happy. _

The audience grew silent. Travis marched up the steps to the stage and towards Aphrodite with a murderous look on his face.

"Travis. How lovely to see you!" The goddess exclaimed.

Travis revealed his hand that had been behind his back. It was a sword.

"What are you planning to do with that? I would love to talk to you, dear, but I must finish up this pairing." Aphrodite gestured towards Piper and Jason.

Travis made it to her chair. He raised his sword, still not saying a word.

As he brought it down on Aphrodite's head, she disappeared and reappeared 5 feet away.

"Hey!" She protested, snapping her fingers. Travis was forced into a chair and chained into it.

"What was that all about?" Piper asked from his left.

Travis still had a wild look in his eyes. "Stupid love godess." He breathed heavily.

"Where were we..." Aphrodite began. But the doors swung open for the second time, and there came Katie.

"Aphrodite!" Katie yelled, making her way towards the goddess with the same look Travis had.

"Oh goody! Both pairings at once!" Aphrodite squealed, locking Katie into the seat next to Reyna.

"Get me out of here or so help me I'll..." Travis growled, straining against the straps.

"No use threatening an immortal dear." Aphrodite cut him off, waving her hand airly. "Now, I was just breaking Piper and Jason up."

"Piper and Jason?" Katie looked around as if for the first time and noticed the two demi gods.

"You've broken them up, too?!" Travis seethed. "I thought you were the goddess of love, not heart break!"

"Jason, tell that _girl _that I'm the one you like, not _her._" Reyna said, looking at Jason.

"Yeah, go ahead Jason." Piper said, blinking back tears.

"Oh, this is a _mess_." Katie complained.

"Tell her!"

"Yeah, I broke up with you anyways. Say it to my face, Jason. Just tell me."

"TELL HER!" Reyna was shouting now, watching his face.

"No!" Jason yelled, silencing everyone. He turned to Reyna. "I can't tell you that, because it's a lie. I love Piper, okay? She's my life. I know we used to have something, but now it's gone. Please, if you really loved me, you'd stop loving me, if that makes any sense."

Reyna was speechless. "I..."

Piper stood up. She had been struggling agaisnt the tight straps the entire time, and she had finally escaped. Blood running down her wrists, she made her way towards the exit. "Don't bother Grace. I'm done with you."

The door slammed. She was gone.

"Let me go after her!" Jason shouted at Aphrodite.

"Okay, okay." Aphrodite flicked her wrist up, letting Jason go, but also letting Reyna go at the same time.

As soon as Jason stood, he was tackled by the Roman praetor. Reyna had the advantage of suprise, and she soon had Jason pinned under her. She leaned down and kissed him slowly.

"Mph!" Jason squirmed, trying to escape. Reyna finally pulled back, sobs racking her body.

"To say goodbye." She rasped, then sprinted away.

Jason got up, dazed. He was about to leave to go find Piper, but he noticed Travis and Katie still stuck.

"Let them go!" He said to Aphrodite.

"I still have to get them back together!" She replied.

"You ruined everything!" Travis yelled.

"You should have left us alone after we got together." Katie agreed. "Now the damage is done. It's too late."

"It's never too late for love." Aphrodite argued.

"Maybe you need a lesson on passion, love goddes or no." Travis said. "Once a heart is broken, it takes a long while to heal. And even then, you'll always carry scars."

Katie nodded wordlessly.

Aphrodite didn't reply. She simply released to two demi gods.

Katie looked over at Travis, only to find he was already watching her. The eye contact was all it took. They flew at eachother as if their lives depended on it, and met in a hug.

Travis held on to Katie as if she was his world, and Katie did the same. Aphrodite looked over to see what Jason would do about this, but he was gone; already out the door in search of Piper.

The love goddess transported Travis and Katie into the Demeter cabin, and checked the clock. Just in time.

"Alright folks! That's all for this episode, come back for more loving and hating!" Aphrodite said to the camera, winking.

**Should I focus on Jason's search for Piper next chapter, or should I do another pairing? I was thinking maybe trying out a Frank/Hazel/Leo traingle... Like who gets Hazel not all of them falling in love with eachother, I'm strictly a girl/guy couple kinda person. Tell me what you think in a review! I didn't really like this chapter... but hope you guys had your questions answered! Until next time! **


	11. Vote (Again) Sorry for the delay frown

**Omgosh you guys, I'm so sorry this is so late. My laptop totally broke down, and right now I'm, er, borrowing the school computer to give you guys an update. **

** While my laptop is recovering, can you guys tell me what pairing I should do next? I know I told you guys I was thinking of a Leo/Hazel/Frank battle kinda thing, but who should end up with Hazel? Frank or Leo? **

** I will be back ASAP. Make sure to vote! **

** Frank/Hazel**

** Leo/Hazel**

** Love ya guys... in the friendly way ;)**


	12. Love Triangle Trouble (Sorry it's late)

**Hello everybody. It's been too long. My laptop took FOREVER to fix, and then all my documents were wiped out, which was awesome. (NOT) But I finally got on the internet to see how the vote turned out, and it appears that we have a winner! I would love to reply to all the awesome reviews you guys left, but I want to get straight to the fanfiction. Believe it or not, I seem to have less time in the summer than during the school year for fanfiction... Here ya go! **

Aphrodite was mad.

She had not planned on letting Katie and Travis getting back together, and now she was getting angry calls from Olympus for not following the show's purpose. They were supposed to be crying into their pillows in their seperate cabins right now. Instead, they were making out near the Big House.

No way was she going to let the next pairing be anything but fantastic!

She knew who she wanted for the first chair. The love goddess would put that Roman girl, Hazel, into her show. Love triangles were so easy to work with. The problem was, she couldn't decide whether she should put Hazel with Leo, or that other Roman, Frank.

Leo and Hazel were just _so _cute together. Leo needed some kind of love in his life. Who could live without the stuff?

On the other hand, Frank and Hazel were more compatable. They went together like peanutbutter and jelly on bread. They could read what the other was thinking, and battle with stragety's neither had planned. There was only one way to decide!

"Eeny, meeny, miny, mo..." Aphrodite murmured to herself. Now she had a desicion. She turned to the camera and signalled for the show to start.

Smiling, she swept her hands in an outward gesture. "Ladies and gents. Satyrs and Naids. Gods and Godesses. Please welcome the struggling love triangle over Hazel!

As her name was said, the daughter of Pluto appeared one of the chairs. She looked very confused.

"Currently the boyfriend of this, um, interesting girl is Frank!"

Frank appeared in the chair on the right side of Hazel.

"And the lonely but charming son of Hephaestus, welcome, Leo!"

"Is that... Venus?" Hazel asked as the tinker appeared.

"No, dear, I promise you I am fully Greek." Aphrodite corrected, smiling at Hazel as if she were explaining two plus two was four.

"Mmp? Where are we? Is that Aphrodite?" Leo asked, shaking his head to clear the thoughts.

"Welcome to Aphrodite's Love Show!" Ares' voice boomed from the speakers above.

"That explains it." The son of Hephaestus muttered under his breath.

"I don't think I want to be any part in a show that the love goddess hosts." Frank exclaimed, observing his surroundings.

"Oh don't worry, you'll have a blast!" Aphrodite said brightly. "This is a special episode!"

"Goody." Leo exclaimed. "I love love. It's totally my thing."

Frank grunted. "Ve...I mean Aphrodite, what's the whole point of this show?"

"I'm so glad you asked! Okay, since this is a special, the rules are slightly different. This is about Hazel, and who gets to win her heart!"

"Excuse me!" Hazel protested. "My heart is not some plaything!"

"It is for me, dear." Aphrodite waved her hand airily. "Now, time to begin."

Hazel turned to the boys to see what they thought of this, but found them glaring at eachother with such an intensity she was suprised they both weren't melted puddles of goo.

"I was here first." Frank growled.

"Technically, my great-grandfather was here first." Leo snapped back.

Hazel blushed scarlet. "Guys!"

"It's only natural, Hazel." Aphrodite pointed out, looking at herself in her floating mirror. "They are teenage boys. But now it's time to get this party started! I shall start by...

**Aaaand I am passing out from lack of sleep, so I'd better leave you here. I'm really sorry guys, I was hoping to get back with a really long chapter. I promise next time will be at least 2000 words! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX! :D **


End file.
